The overall aim of the Cell Culture and Molecular Probes Core Laboratory is to provide human tissues, prepare primary cultures, and maintain stocks of cultured cells for distribution to all participants in the Center, to prepare polyclonal antibodies and to provide expertise in instrumentation for microscopic analysis of normal and CF cells and tissues. The specific aims of Core B are as follows: (1) to procure human tissues from normal and CF patients for use by all participants in the Center, (2) to provide cell lines including T84, TBE-1, and CFPAC as well as primary cultures of various experiments, (3) to inject rabbits with antigens provided by investigators in these projects and to bleed the animals and provide serum. (4) to provide standard microscopic analysis including brightfield, phase contrast and Nomarski, immunofluorescence image analysis, scanning confocal microscopy, and electron microscopy. Therefore, Core B will be a major resource for the Center and will constitute an integrated and essential component of each individual project.